


lost and found

by cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Has a Dog, Dean Saves Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Human Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, Lost Castiel, M/M, a disney movie called enchanted, and hes a staffy, at a ball, because im not good at writing it, called jet, castiel gets attacked by a pigeon, dean and castiel dance, i got this idea from a movie, lisa thinks dean cheats, sorry no smut, where they realise they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt/pseuds/cas_is_an_angel_you_assbutt
Summary: Castiel gets lost in Lawrence Kansas and has a near death experience. Dean Winchester saves him from falling off a bridge during a storm. Dean takes care of Castiel until Castiels boyfriend Balthazar can pick him up. Neither expected such a huge wave of feelings in such a short amount of time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this fanfic from the Disney movie enchanted. i hope you enjoy it even though im not very good at writing fan fiction at all.

Cold. Dark. Scary.

That what this new place was like. Castiel found himself lost in a strange new place. He's never been there. He doesn't know where 'there' is.

It's dark that all he knew. Heavy rain poured down on him, his suit and trench coat were heavy with the weight of the rain water. Rain had gotten in his shoes and every step he took makes a strange squelching sound. His hair was so wet that strands were stuck to his forehead and the water were dripping down into his eyes.

He couldn't stop shaking. He was shaking so much the muscles in his arms and thighs hurt. His heart felt like it was working extra hard just to keep his body warm. The clothes he was wearing were offering no warmth but instead making it harder to breathe.

He had no track of time, so he could have been walking for hours or only minutes, but he didn't know. He now found himself stood in the middle of the bridge, over a river. He looked down to see the dark, murky water rushing under the bridge to the other side. He looked back and could barely see anything. Just the other side of the bridge, then trees behind that. A few large building and skyscrapers way down in the background. The world was so quiet. No cars, no people, no animals. It was like the world had been abandoned an he was th on my one left. Th only real sounds were the sounds of rain hitting the ground near his feet and the water from the river rushing down under the bridge.

Castiel rested his hands on the wall and looked over. Something was in the water. A lump with water rushing over it. It looked like an animal. He couldn't see properly because the water was moving so fast and everything was so dark. He lifted his left leg up and them pushed himself so he was knelt on the wall. He leaned forward slightly to try and see more but it didn't help.

Then it all happened on quick. He leaned more forwards and slipped, he didn't feel the hands that grabbed his arms and pulled him back onto the bridge. Everything stopped for the next few seconds.

He was now sat on his knees against the wall and he looked up to see another man. The man was breathing heavy, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hung open.

"Are you crazy!?"the man yelled as he asked

Castiel couldn't look away from the bright green eyes staring at him. Then he felt that the man still had a tight grip on each of his biceps.

"Did you hear me man?. Are you okay?"the man asked

Castiel nodded. The man seemed to relax.

"I thought..."Castiel couldn't finish his sentence because he was suddenly shaking again. The man rubbed his hands up and down castiel's arms in an effort to warm him, it didn't help though.

"I thought I saw someone in the water"cas finally said just before his teeth started chattering.

The other man helped him up and then walked him towards a car.

"Man. You're freezing"the man said as he opened his car door. "How long have you been outside?"

"I am not sure"he shakily answered

"Take your coat off"

Castiel was too tired to argue with the man with bright green eyes so he complied. He pulled his coat and blazer off and then the man took them away and threw them into the car. He then handed cas a large leather jacket which castiel put on and then a blanket which he wrapped around his shoulders.

"Can I take you anywhere?"the man asked as he now stood in front of castiel.

"There is nowhere for me to go"he answered and the man sighed

"How about you come to my apartment?. I'll wash your clothes. You can stay there and get warm and head out in th morning"

Castiel nodded and so th man ushered him to the car with a hand on his shoulder.

Castiel was still shaking. His jaw hurt from it shaking so much. His stomach muscles hurt from tensing. His heart hurt from all the extra pressure it was under.

He closed his eyes as the car came to life and the engine purred. He could feel himself getting slightly warmer but his legs, feet, hands and face were still numb from the cold.

It felt like he was only in there a few seconds when the other man was getting out of the car. Castiel opened his eyes as the man was at his door and opening it for him. He helped castiel get out and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked into a large building. It looked kindof like a hotel. They got inside the revolving doors and the man let go of him. He kept hold of castiels forearm as he led him down a corridoor and to an elevator. He didn't take much notice of his surroundings. The doors opened and the man once again led him down another corridoor and stopped at the door.

Castiel was still shaking as the man opened the door and gently led him inside. He looked around and little but couldn't notice much as he was being led to the couch.

"I'll get you some warm clothes and you can change if you want"the man said a he knelt in front of castiel

"Thank you"

The man disappeared out of the room and castiel pushed the blanket off his shoulders. He then took the jacket off and put it beside him. He then took off his shows and socks, they were so wet that they made a small puddle on the floor.

The green eyed man came back and silently handed castiel some pyjamas.

"Put those on and I'll be back with some towels"he said before leaving again

So castiel took off his trousers and underwear. Then he put on the plaid black and sky blue pyjamas the man had given him. He sat with his legs crossed on the sofa and his fingers linked together in his lap.

The man returned and smiled softly as he looked at castiel. He handed castiel a red towel which he used to wipe his face and hair. The man used another towel to wipe the hardwood flooring where castiel's shoes had made a puddle.

"You can lie down if you'd like"the man said softly

Castiel did and then the man stood up and carefully laid a fluffy blanket over castiel's body.

"Are you okay?"he asked

"Yes. Thank you very much"castiel replied, his throat still hurt from all the shaking he'd done because of the rain.

The man smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Castiel usually wouldn't have gone to the strangers house but he had nowhere else and he was freezing.

He didn't know anything about this man. Other than that his green eyes shone so bright, the stars would be jealous of their sparkle. He didn't even the man's name, that was something he would ask in the morning. It didn't take long for sleep to take over him as he finally stopped shivering.

\-----

In the morning castiel woke up warm and content. He pushed the blanket off of himself and slowly sat up. His stomach muscles still ached because of the tremendous pressure they had been out under after hours of shivering from the cold rain.

He looked around the room. He was sat on a black sofa backed against a white wall. Two other walls were white and then th one with the door on it wa black. In that corner there was a large flat screen TV on the glass stand. A few shelved to the left of that with picture on it. There was a wooden table in the centre of the room, it had an old pie box on it. The window was on the wall opposite the black wall. It was large and covered in black curtains.

Castiel stood up and walked over, he opened the curtains and looked out. He was on the high floor of the building. Looking out he could see another apartment block across from where he was. To his left there were more building and to the right he could see trees and a field quite far out.

He turned back to the room and walked to the shelves with the pictures on them.

One picture was of the man who's apartment he was in, it looked like he was maybe 20 years old in th photo, definitely younger that he was now. He was with an older man, the man had a brown an grey coloured beard and they had their arms over each other's shoulders.

The next picture was of a small dog, which was a white coloured Staffordshire Bull terrier. The dog was a puppy and it was lied on its back as the picture was taken.

"Hey"

Castiel jumped as he heard the voice. He spun around and fell into his knees. The man took a step closer but stopped as he saw castiel's scared face.

"I didn't mean to scare you"the man said slowly "I won't hurt you, okay?"

"It's okay"castiel sighed and stood up slowly "you just startled me. I wasn't expecting that"he chuckled softly

Nobody spoke after that. The man stayed in the door. Castiel could tell he was wary, probably worried about scaring him again. Castiel walked around the small coffee table and came to a stop a few feet from the other man. Green eyes looked up at castiel and then then the man faced him.

"Why were you so kind to me last night?"castiel asked

"Well"the man smiled "I saved your ass from falling off that bridge, I wasn't about to let you freeze to death afterwards"

The man chuckled and rubbed th back of his neck, castiel couldn't help but smile softly.

"What is your name?"castiel asked

"It's dean Winchester"

"I'm castiel. Castiel novak"

They both smiled at each other again "Are you hungry?"dean asked

"Yes please"castiel replied

Dean get sure for castiel to follow him. They entered another room which was small and only had a table inside. Dean pulled out a chair for castiel to sit on. Then dean went through another door to what Castiel saw was the kitchen.

When dean returned he had some toast in his hands which he put down in front of castiel and onto the table.

"Thank you"castiel smiled and started eating.

"I'm just going to go and fix the couch up and put your clothes in the machine. I'll be five minutes"dean said and left the room

Castiel at his toast in silence. He could hear dean moving around and tidying up, then he could hear the soft hum of the washing machine. Dean returned and sat down at the table near to castiel.

"Your apartment is beautiful"castiel said breaking the silence

"Thank you"dean smiled

Castiel kept eating for the next few minutes.  
"Where are we?"castiel asked

"Lawrence"dean replied

"Lawrence, kansas?"

Dean nodded slowly a few times.  
"What happened to you?"

"I came from Philedelphia. I got a plane, then a coach. I fell asleep on the cauch and was pushed off of the coach by the driver"

"That's tough"dean said and then put his feet up on the chair next to castiel. "So what's going on? I'm confused. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Yes. This is where I was supposed to go"castiel sighed "I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here. I've never been here before and I don't know where he is in the city"

"Wow"dean whispered. He took his feet off the chair and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table.

"So...if you don't know where he is...how will you find him?"dean asked

"He will find me I presume"

Dean was looking at him with a sceptical look. "He is a police officer, he'll have people looking for me"castiel carried on explaining

Deans face softened and he leaned back again in his chair.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need okay?"

"You do have to be so kind to me dean"castiel chuckled

"I know"dean chuckled back "I want to. Wouldn't want you leaning over any bridges whilst I'm there"

Both of them laughed softly at that.

"What happened last night?"castiel asked

"I was driving over the bridge and I saw you kneeling on the wall. I got out to ask if you were okay, I thought you were trying to kill yourself. I got to you just as you leaned over to far. I pulled you back and you just kind of stared at me for a while, I think you were in shock and just blacked out a little"dean cleared his throat "You nearly gave me a heart attack man"

"Thank you dean. Thank you for saving my life, and then keeping me warm. Giving me clothes and feeding me"castiel gestured to his toast.

"It's no problem cas"dean said softly

Castiel looked at dean and smiled at the nickname dean had given him.


	2. chapter 2

Dean was in the shower and castiel was looking through the TV channels. Dean had shown him how to work it. He'd also cleaned castiel clothes and now he was wearing his suit pants and dress shirt as he sat cross legged on couch with his left elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

It was a warm day unlike the last night. The window was open and there was a gentle breeze.

Suddenly a pigeon flew in through the window. It hit castiel on the side of the face and continued to fly. Castiel jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Dean help!"castiel yelped

He jogged down the corridor but had no idea where he was going. A door opened and castiel ran right into dean.

They spun around as dean tried not to fall. Dean ended up falling on his back with castiel on top of him, his knees straddling deans thighs.

"Are you alright?"dean asked panting

"Yes. You?"castiel asked as he tried not to look at Deans naked chest

"Yeah. What the hell happened man?"

"A pigeon hit me"

Dean looked at castiel with his brows furrowed. He was clearly confused.

Someone cleared their throat to their left and they both looked over.

"Oh"dean said and pushed castiel up before standing up himself.

There was a woman at the end of the corridor. She had long dark brown hair and light makeup on her face.

"What is this?"the woman asked

"Not what it looks like"dean sighed and walked towards the woman. "He needed somewhere to stay and so I helped him"

"He stayed the night?"she asked. Dean didn't sam were so she got her answer "I've never stayed here dean we both agreed about why"

"Lisa come on he had nowhere"

Lisa started walking away and dean grabbed her arm lightly. "Get off me dean!"she yelled

Dean let go and the woman, Lisa apparently left the apartment. He heard dean sigh.

"Dean I'm sorry"castiel said quietly

"Not your fault cas"dean said and started walking back towards him.

"So a pigeon huh?"dean asked

"Oh yes. It got in through the window and flew into my face"

Dean laughed "I'll just...urr....get dressed then I'll get it out of here"

Dean walked past castiel and then he waited outside of the living room door for dean to return and get the potion out. Five minutes later dean did return. He was now wearing grey sweat pants and an AC/DC T-shirt.

"Alright"dean sighed as he got to cas' side. "Let's see what we got here"

Dean opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Castiel followed closely behind.

"Think you can hold the window open for me?"dean asked

"Yes"castiel replied

The pigeon was sat on the table, cooing softly as it tilted it head and looked around everywhere. Castiel slowly crept to the window and held it open. Dean crept up to the pigeon and when the bird was focused on castiel, dean lunged forwards and grabbed it. It couldn't struggle because dean held its wings down. He walked to the window with it and then held his hands open. The pigeon flew out imedietly and castiel closed the window.

"You've done that before"castiel stated, he could tell with the way dean handled the situation.

dean chuckled and walked away to tidy his table "They get in here all the time"

"Why?"

He saw dean shrug "must like my pretty face"dean turned around and smirked at castiel. Castiel couldn't help but laugh.

"I've gotta get my dog from the vets today. You wanna come?"dean asked as he started walking out of the room. Castiel followed behind as dean led them to the kitchen so he could throw his rubbish away.

"Sure"castiel smiled

"Cool. I think he'll like you"

"Is he the puppy in the picture?"

Dean smiled and then led them both back to the living room. He stopped in front of the shelves and castiel stood to his right side.

"Yeah. That's jet"dean said proudly as he pointed to the picture "took that picture the day we got him, he's 7 years old now"

"Did you buy him with your girlfriend?"castiel asked

"No. My brother sam"

"Oh"Castiel sensed deans discomfort "Where is sam?"

"He's a lawyer in the big Apple. Don't see him much but I do what I can"

"What about this man?"Castiel pointed to the picture of a young dean and an older man "is he your father?"

Dean shook his head "my dad died when I was ten years old. Mum when I was four. That guys Bobby, after dad died he raised me and sam"

"I am sorry about your parents"castiel put his hand on Deans bicep

Dean looked at the hand, then up at castiel.  
"Thank you"

Castiel removed his hand. "What about your family cas?"dean then asked a little hesitantly

"I never knew my mother. I was braught up with foster parents, with my brother Gabriel. I found my father when I was 25 but he didn't want to know me"castiel answered sadly. He didn't know why he was even telling so much about himself in the first place. Well dean had been telling him all lot too, so why not.

"I'm sorry"dean said sympathetically

Castiel glanced and dean and smiled "I'm not. I had great parents growing up. Sure they weren't my real parents, but they me who I am, I didn't need my mother or my father"

"Bobby used to tell me that family doesn't end in blood. Doesn't start there either"

"Wise man"

They both chuckled. "Come on"dean said as he patted castiel's back.

He and dean both went to the vets to pick deans dog, jet up.

\-----

When they got jet from the vets he imedietly jumped on dean and started locking his face. He then sniffed castiel cautiously before licking his hand and then jumping up on him too.

Once they got the dog they took him for a walk in the park.

"So why was he at the vets?"castiel asked

"About a year ago, he was in an accident. He broke some of his ribs and his back leg too"dean sighed "about a week ago he bumped into my table and was breathing strange. I took him to the vets and they said that he'd damaged his ribs again, but not broke then, thankfully. He's been staying there a few days whilst he healed and now he's all good"

"That's good to hear. Poor jet"

"He's good now"dean smiled widely

They took jet to a field. There was no one else there, so it was nice and quiet. They spent almost ten minutes in silence. Dean was throwing a ball for jet, then eventually jet got too tired and they headed back to Deans apartment.

"Dean?"castiel asked as they walked

"Yeah, cas?"

"Did your girlfriend think we were sleeping together?"

Dean sighed "Yeah cas. Yeah, she did"

"You haven't gone to see her to explain the situation yet"

"No. Listen cas I hope you don't take this the wrong way. I'm a little worried about leaving you in my apartment...alone"

Castiel smiled "dean...I understand. You barely know me and I barely know you. I couldn't be anybody. You have a right to be worried leaving a stranger in your home"

Dean laughed "thanks for understanding"

"I could wait at a diner whilst you are gone or something"castiel suggested

"You can stay in my apartment" dean chuckled

"You do not have to do that for my benefit dean"castiel said

"I'm not. I got nothing worth stealing anyway"dean smiled

"You saved my life dean. I would never do that"castiel laughed softly

"Yeah"dean glanced at castiel and smiled "I trust you"

\-----

Castiel was stood in Deans kitchen. Her the dog was sat behind him as he leaned on the counter. The kitchen was long with cupboard all around the walls. A sink and refrigerator at the end of the small room. Dean had been gone for an hour now, he went to talk to his girlfriend.

Castiel turned around and leaned the small of his back on the counter now. He crossed his arms over his chest. Jet looked up at him and pricked his ears up as he wagged his tail.

"I should make dean something. To say thank you"castiel said to jet

"But what?"castiel asked himself

He looked through the cupboards and found a few ingredients. He decided to bake a pie because that's his favourite thing to make. He just hoped dean liked pie.

It didn't take long until the pie was made and he put it in the oven to bake. He sat at the table to wait for it. Jet sat at his side and castiel stroked his head.

It was nice for castiel to have company. Just being in Deans apartment was nice. Being with dean was nice. It almost felt right.

"I don't know what I'm waiting for jet"castiel sighed and looked down at the dog. He was looking up at him. "I don't know whether balthazar will find me at all. I can't find him, I don't have a phone not do I know his number. I don't know where he lives. I'm all alone here and I'm lost even though I am being after by your dean"

The dogs ears shot up as he heard the name "You love dean"castiel said and jet wagged his tail "he is a good man. He saved my life, you know. He still is every second he let's me stay here"he sighed sadly "I kind of don't want to leave"

Jet barked and ran towards the door. He got there just as dean walked through.

"Hey boy"dean laughed as he stroked the sides of jets face. Dean looked over at cas and smiled, castiel smiled widely back.

Dean set down a bag of groceries on the table and sat next to cas with a groan.

"Is something cooking?"dean asked

Castiel nodded "I hope it's okay. I baked a pie to say thank you"

"I love pie"dean smiled "but you didn't have to. You've already said thank you"

"I can't thank you enough for saving my life"castiel replied

He and dean were staring at each other, both with smiles on there faces. A buzzer went off on the oven so castiel stood up check on it. As he did that, dean started putting away the groceries he bought.

The pie was done so castiel put it on the table to cool.  
"Is all well with your girlfriend?"castiel asked

"Yeah. She understood your situation"

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want to do any harm to you or her"

Dean stood next to cas and put a hand on castiel's back, by his shoulder blade. "Your not cas"dean reassured him "It's kinda nice...having you here"

"Thank you dean"

They stared at each other again. Dean seemed to realise how close they were stood because he cleared his throat nervously and looked away whilst removing his hand.

Castiel sat down and dean cut them both a slice of the pie. They then started eating.

Dean moaned around his fork full of pie "this is incredible. I might just have to keep you here, lock you in my kitchen"dean joked

"I am glad you like it"castiel smiled and dean smiled back.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the song used in this chapter is called 'you save me by kenny chesney' the lyrics can be foudn inside the ** marks.

Later that night castiel was back dressed in the pyjamas dean had given him the night before. Castiel had just had a shower and put on the pyjamas that dean had given him the night before. He walked into the living room and dean was stood in front of the couch. He was wearing shorts that ended just under his knees and he had no shirt on. Castiel tried not to stare as he walked into the room.

"There is absolutely nothing on TV dude"dean sighed

"That's okay. I probably won't watch it"castiel said as he made his way over to the couch.

"Okay"dean put the remote on the table and then turned to close the curtains. When he turned back around he walked to castiel. Castiel could see a tattoo dean had near his collar bone.

"You're wondering what it means?"dean asked

Cas bit his bottom lip and looked up into deans eyes as he realised he'd been staring at Deans bare chest "what?"

"My tattoo. Are you wondering what it means?"dean asked whilst smiling slightly

"Oh....y-yes"cas stuttered

Dean took a few more steps towards castiel and they were definitely in each others personal spaces.

"My brother went through a bad time a few tears back. He said that he had demons in his head and they were hurting him. He got this tattoo because he said it stops the demons from possessing you. I got it too...not to stop the demons but to show him that I'm there, you know? I'm there to help and we can face the demons together"half of deans mouth turned up "He's so much better now. He's a good man"

"As are you dean"cas said, his voice quieter than he expected

They stared at each other, smiling softly. Castiel glanced at Deans lips and leaned forwards ever so slightly. Dean leaned too but then turned away.

"Alright...goodnight cas"dean said as he walked away. Dean turned around and smiled before closing the door.

Castiel sat down on the couch. He just nearly kissed Dean, he wanted to kiss dean. He couldn't catch feelings for this man. The man he barely knew.

The man who saved his life.

The man with the big, black, fancy car.

The man whose green eyes sparkle brighter than the stars.

It took a long time for castiel to fall asleep after that.

\-----

The next morning castiel woke up early. Dean was already awake and in the shower so castiel made them both coffee for when dean was ready.

Dean came into the kitchen ten minutes later. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black vest and then a plaid shirt which wasn't buttoned up and the sleeves were rolled up his forearms.

"Morning"dean smiled as he picked up the coffee castiel had made him.

"Good morning dean"castiel smiled softly back at dean.

Dean took a sip of his coffee and made a happy sound "this is great" he went to take another sip but his house phone rang so Dean walked to the living room to answer it.

Whilst dean was gone castiel washed his cup and then started drying it with a towel.

Dean returned and picked up his coffee once more.  
"Just got a call from reception"dean paused to drink "your boyfriend is here"

Castiel stopped drying his mug and froze. He took a deep breath.  
"He's downstairs?"

"Yep"dean sighed

Castiel hooked the mug onto its stand and folded the towel back up. He was aware dean was watching his every move, but he was too scared to meet Deans eye. He'd had so much fun here with dean, he's actually been happier than he's provable ever been in the two days he's sent with dean there.

"I gotta walk jet so I'll take you down"dean said as he turned to walk out of the room.

Minutes later jet and dean were ready. Castiel didn't have much, just the clothes he was wearing.

They left the apartment in silence, got into the lift in silence. It was a little uncomfortable. Castiel was sad to be saying goodbye to dean and jet, he was also thinking mostly about the kiss he and dean almost shared. Oh, how he wanted to just grab deans shirt and kiss him stupid.

They got out of the lift and walked silently down the next corridor, they got to the entrance hall where the receptionists desk was. Castiel saw balthazar stood leaning on the desk talking to the receptionist lady. He looked around and saw castiel and dean walking towards him so balthazar smiled and started walking towards them too.

"Castiel!"balthazar exclaimed excitedly

"Balthazar"castiel smiled

Once balthazar got close he hugged castiel tight. His arms wrapped under his ribs and castiel's over balthazar shoulders.

"What happened to you?"balthazar asked as he moved back a step

"I got lost in the city. Dean helped me and he's been looking after me ever since"castiel explained

"Nice to meet you"balthazar and dean shook hands "Thank you for looking after castiel"

"It was no trouble honestly"dean replied with a smile

"I'll let you both say your goodbyes I guess. I'll finish talking to the receptionist over there"balthazar said and walked back to the desk

Castiel turned to dean and forced a smile.  
"I guess this is it then"

"Yeah"dean sighed

"Thank you dean. For everything you've done for me"castiel actually smiled this time "You didn't have to but you did"

"It was nice having you around. Now I won't have anyone to make me coffee and breakfast in the morning"dean chuckled and castiel couldn't help but laugh back

They both stopped laughing slowly and then went silent. They both stared at each other with soft smiled.  
"Maybe I'll see you around sometime"dean said

"I hope so"castiel sighed happily

Castiel knelt down to per jet. He stroked his face with both hands. "Goodbye jet"he smiled "good boy"

Castiel stood up and looked back at dean. Deans eyes were sad, he was looking back but it seemed he was forcing himself to look at castiel and smile.

"Would it be inappropriate of I hugged you?"Castiel asked

Dean smiled wide and shook his head. Castiel stepped forwards and wrapped his arms over Deans shoulders. One of deans arms came around castiel's shoulders and his hand hooked on the opposite side. The other arm was held around castiel's lower back.

"I'm going to miss you dean"castiel whispered

Dean adjusted his head so that his chin was resting near castiel's ear. "I'll miss you too cas"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and then moved a step back. Balthazar walked back over and hooked his arm around castiel's.

"Ready?"he asked

Castiel forced a smile and nodded. He waved quickly to dean and jet and then he and balthazar turned to walk away and out of the building.

\-----

Balthazar wanted to take castiel to new York but castiel suggested seeing the city a little as he's never seen it before. Of course that was just an excuse, in reality, he didn't want to leave kansas. He wanted to just go back to Deans apartment and sit on the sofa with coffee whilst jet sat on the floor infront of him wagging his tail and lifting his ears up. Then dean walking into the room wearing his loose grey sweatpants and his AC/DC shirt, dean would come and sit next to him and put his feet up over castiel's thighs. Castiel sighed out loud, that would never happen. He couldn't have dean, as much as he wanted him. It was stupid, he'd only known dean for two days and he couldn't get the man out of his head.

Castiel and balthazar spent hours walking around the city. The saw a movie, got hot dogs and walked through the park, the fee the ducks at the pond. Balthazar didn't give castiel the same feeling as dean did. Dean made his heart race and his hands twitch. It's never been like that with balthazar.

"Are you ready to leave now castiel?"balthazar asked, snapping castiel out of his thoughts.

Castiel looked around and realised they were walking along the bridge where he met dean. Where dean saved his life.

He looked at the river, it was calm and the water was clear and beautiful, unlike the day he met dean. He saw a large rock which he assumed was the one he thought was a person the day he nearly fell. He smiled to himself thinking about how stupid he was.

"I was thinking-there's one more thing I would like to do"Castiel finally answered balthazar

"And what's that?"balthazar asked

"There's a ball in the city. I would like to go"castiel replied and balthazar smiled.

"Okay. That could be good"

\-----

Two hours later castiel and balthazar stepped out of the lift and into the ballroom. There was a long set of stairs leading to the dance floor. On the left of the dance floor there was a raised stage where a band was already playing soft music for the people already dancing.

Balthazar hooked castiel arm and they made there was down the stairs. Halfway down he noticed dean on the dance floor. He was dancing with the woman he'd met before at Deans apartment.

Dean looked straight up and at castiel. Their eyes met and as dean smiled slowly castiel smiled so wide, he couldn't help it, nor could he stop.

Once at the bottom of the stairs dean and the woman, who's name castiel couldn't remember walked over.

"Hello dean"castiel smiled

"Hi"dean smiled back "I'm surprised to see you here"

"And I am surprised to see you"castiel chuckled

"So lisa this is cas. Cas this is lisa"dean introduced them and castiel shook her hand.

"This is..."Dean snapped his fingers, he clearly couldn't remember balthazar's name.

"Balthazar"castiel chuckled

"Oh yeah that's it"dean laughed

Lisa and balthazar shook hands. "Would you like to dance?"lisa asked balthazar

"Of course"balthazar smiled in answer

Both balthazar and lisa looked at at dean and castiel to see if that was okay. They both smiled and nodded.

A new song began playing as balthazar and lisa walked to the dance floor. Dean moved to stand next to castiel. The song that now played was you save me by Jenny chesney. Castiel smiled, he liked this song.

"Wanna dance?"dean asked as he held out his hand towards castiel.

Castiel smiled widely and took deans hands hand. Dean led him out to the dance floor. They stood facing each other. Deans left hand rested on castiel's side, his right rested on his shoulder. Castiel put his opposite hands the same as dean.

**Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed**

They started moving to the music slowly. Both not looking away from each others eyes.

**Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here**

Castiel smiled as dean now moved one hand to his lower back and the other made its way to castiel's own hand.

**'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun**

Castiel laughed as dean spun him around and then braught him back so their chests were touching lightly.

**'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone**

Another spin. Castiel was so caught up in dean, he didn't even notice that everyone had moved away and are now dancing around the edges of the dance floor as dean and him moved in the space in the middle.

**Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy**

Dean spun him again and then they moved together around the circle that was created for them in the centre.

**No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me**

Deans face got so close. So close they could kiss. Was dean going to kiss him.

At the last second dean moved his face to the side. He and deans cheeks brushed together. Castiel hugged dean as tight as he could and closed his eyes, burying his face in Deans shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in"castiel heard lisa ask

Dean moved back and castiel smiled sadly. "Of course"

Castiel walked away with balthazar. They walked up the stairs as castiel guessed dean was now dancing with lisa.

"You're sad"balthazar said

Castiel looked over at him and forced a smile "Oh no. I'm fine"

Balthazar obviously didn't believe him but he just nodded. "I'll get your coat"

As balthazar walked to the coat closet castiel turned to look at the dance floor. Dean was holding onto lisa, one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand. They were swaying softly, then lisa kissed Dean and castiel felt a surge of jealousy. He couldn't have dean, he knew, but it didn't stop it hurting.

Balthazar returned with his coat and they both left the ballroom. Castiel could tell that balthazar knew something was wrong but he was thankful he didn't ask.


	4. chapter 4

Almost an hour later castiel was sat in the living room of balthazar's house. He was sat on the windowsill with one leg bent up to his chest, his other holding him steady on the ground. He was biting his thumb nail whilst thinking about dean.

"Castiel?"balthazar asked. Castiel turned to him and took the drink of water he was offering.

"Thank you"castiel smiled after taking a sip.

He heard balthazar sigh.  
"You should go to him castiel"

Castiel turned around to balthazar slowly.  
"What are you talking about?"

"Dean"balthazar said and castiel internal winced at hearing deans name "I can see that you like him castiel. It's written all over your face"

Castiel sighed and then moved to sit on the sofa. "I'm sorry" Castiel couldn't hold back his tears now

Balthazar moved over and hugged him. "Don't be. It's okay castiel"balthazar shushed him softly

A couple of minutes later castiel calmed down, thankful that balthazar want angry about the situation.

"Go to him castiel"balthazar said with a smile

"Dean doesn't want me, he has lisa"

"Oh dean wants"balthazar paused and made castiel look at him "you should see the way he looks at you castiel. He doesn't look at lisa like that. When I saw you together the first time I could see that he liked you"

Balthazar smiled at castiel reassuringly. Castiel smiled back and hugged balthazar quickly.

"What do I say to him?"Castiel asked

"Whatever feels right"

Castiel nodded and both of them stood up. They walked to the door and castiel hugged balthazar again before walking quickly down the path with a wide smile on his face. Maybe he could be with dean after all.

\-----

It took twenty minutes for castiel to get to deans apartment block. Then another five minutes to get enough courage to walk inside.

He got off the elevator on Deans floor and walked to his door. He stood outside and took a deep breath. He lifted his hand to knock but put it back down again.

"Come on cas. You can do this"he whispered to himself

He then quickly knocked on the door. He could hear jets nails clicking on the hardwood flooring. The door opened seconds later and dean was there. He was still wearing the suit from the ball, but the tie was undone and hanging loosely.

"Cas?"dean asked

"Hello dean"castiel smiled quickly then looked down at the ground.

"Wanna come in?"

Castiel nodded. Dean moved aside to let him into the apartment. Jet stood at castiel's feet wagging his tail so he stroked him quickly then followed dean into the kitchen.

They sat at the table in silence. Castiel didn't know how to start the impending conversation.

"Is lisa here?"castiel asked

Dean cleared his throat "no"he sighed "We broke up"

Castiel was shocked. He did not expect that. He expected to tell dean his feelings and then get shot down. "Oh"

Dean stood up and so castiel did the same.

"I need to tell you something cas. I'm actually so glad you came here because I didn't know where balthazar lived or where you were"dean took a deep breath and held eye contact with castiel "I really like you. I have since I met you. Lisa told me that she could see how I felt about you so she broke up with me and told me to tell you, but like I said I didn't know where you were"dean took another deep breath "it hadn't been working with her for months anyway"

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean liked him. Dean wanted him. About as much as castiel wanted dean.

"Balthazar told me the same thing"castiel said, his voice quieter than he expected "I broke up with him too"

Dean smiled so wide. The lines formed at the sides of his eyes, dimples showed up next to deans lips.

"I really like you dean"castiel smiled just as wide as dean was.

He took a small step closer and put his hands on deans chest. Dean was still smiling, as was castiel.

Dean put both his hands on the sides of castiel's face, cupping his jaw. They moved forwards slowly and their noses bumped. It was dean who took the last step to connect their lips.

It was soft and slow but it was perfect. Better than castiel had ever expected. Then dean moved his hands to castiel's hips and moved them around slowly so his tail bone was pressed against the tables edge. The kiss got rougher and more frantic. Then dean moved back a little, but their noses were still touching.

"Wow"dean whispered

Castiel laughed softly. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Dean moved his face back a little more. Their stomachs and hips were pressed flush against each other.

"It's more than okay"he said and quickly kissed castiel "It's perfect" he smiled once he moved back again.

Castiel smiled widely. He hooked a hand around Deans neck and pulled him down into a new kiss.


End file.
